The field of the disclosure relates generally to tractor-trailer machines, and more particularly, to a cantilever extension for a trailer assembly.
At least some known trailer systems for transporting very long items include a trailer that is configured to support the weight of the item at several points along its length. For example, but not by way of limitation, the trailer is part of a trailer system to transport a blade for a wind turbine. Due to technological advances, a length of such wind turbine blades has been increasing at a rapid pace, which makes them extremely difficult to transport over the road. Moreover, a length of such trailer systems is subject to federal and state regulations, and over-length trailers typically incur additional regulatory fees during operation.
At least some known trailers are extendable between a non-overlength deck, such as 53 feet, and an extended deck length, such as 164 feet, 2 inches. However, modification of such known extendable trailers to include even longer decks would require a use of cranes to insert the extended deck, increasing a time and cost required to extend the deck. In addition, at least some known trailers include an extendable pull-out bumper portion that extends a length of the deck. However, a load-bearing capability of such known pull-out bumpers is limited beyond a pull-out length of about 20 feet.
In addition, at least some known trailers include a “flip axle” assembly coupled to a rear of the primary trailer deck. The flip axle assembly includes at least one axle and a decking portion configured to rotate between a stow position, atop the primary trailer deck, and a deployed position. The load on the extended deck is supported in the deployed position by the wheels of the flip axle in contact with the roadway. However, in at least some cases, use of a flip axle assembly increases the cost and weight of the trailer assembly, increases required turning forces, inhibits use of the primary trailer deck when the flip axle assembly is in the stow position, and inhibits use of a pullout bumper extension when used as part of a trailer assembly.